Knight in Shining Armor
by ichliebelamp
Summary: Her knight in shining armor was more than she bargained for. [Malex. I know...cheesy title and summary...]
1. Money Back Guaranteed

Hmm... yea this is my first Malex fic. I don't know why I wrote this when I'm supposed to be working on being on a writing hiatus... meh.

Alright so this takes place during the episode where Marissa and Ryan just broke up over the phone. Since I'm pretty sure I can't keep them in character, I'll just say it's AU and OOC because I can... Yea... I'll talk more at the bottom since youprobably just want to get on with the fic.

Oh and uh the multiple words that are italicized are thoughts...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if this story had a plot, I wouldn't own that either, it'd just be recycled. All characters and things pertaining to the OC and the like belong to...it's owners... Oh and uh if the whole girl on girl thing isn't so gravy with you then ALT-F4 right away! Quickly before you burn your eyes!**

* * *

Marissa sat at the little lifeguard house, wanting to escape all that was her life. She'd just gotten off her cell phone with Ryan. They had agreed to a mutual breakup. Marissa knew that it would've happened sooner or later, she just didn't expect it to _really_ happen. 

"_It just isn't working…"_

The line replayed inside her head over and over again. Of course it wasn't working. It hadn't been working for a long time, it wasn't working long before Johnny came into the picture. It never worked.

Marissa stared out at the ocean that was illuminated by the pale moonlight. She saw two figures sitting on the sand near the shore and wondered who would be at the beach at such a time. _Well…you're here… Yea but I'm allowed to, I'm brooding… Well then stop brooding…and stop talking to yourself, you're making us seem crazy. _Marissa furrowed her eyebrows as she was debating with herself on the condition of her sanity.

"What's got your panties all up in a twist?" An arrogant voice cut through Marissa's train of thought.

Marissa looked up to see who the owner of the voice was. _Volchek… _She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him. _What the hell is he doing here?_

Volchek looked at Marissa with his eyebrow raised. The two stayed that way for a while, Volchek looking at Marissa and Marissa ignoring him. Volchek smirked at Marissa's silence. He knew that he was getting under her skin and that's the way he wanted it.

Marissa scanned the beach for something to take her mind off of Volchek's presence. Her eyes landed on the two figures still sitting near the shore. One of them was a girl with dark wavy hair. _Kinda looks like Summer from behind._ Marissa thought to herself. The other figure had their hood up so Marissa assumed it was a guy and that he was the girl's boyfriend. _Well… aren't they just a cute little couple. _Marissa said to herself cynically as she scrunched up her face.

Volchek upon seeing Marissa's change in demeanor finally decided to say something. "Have something against them or something?" He asked gesturing to the couple sitting on the sand.

"What's it to you?" Marissa replied coldly. She hoped that her bitchyness would ward Volchek off and leave her alone to brood.

Volchek smirked at Marissa's response. "Well what's it to _you_?" he repeated Marissa's words, his smirk getting bigger.

Marissa turned her head to look at him to give him a glare and to roll her eyes. She turned back to the couple and saw that they were standing now and the girl with the dark hair looked like she was wobbling a bit. The boy who was taller tried stabling the girl and they turned a bit. As they turned, Marissa caught a glimpse of blonde hair sticking out of the hood near the shoulders. _It's a girl…_ Marissa thought to herself surprised.She looked closer and she could've sworn she saw some purple. _A purple streak?_

Before Marissa could think of it anymore, shewas pulled out of her thoughts once again by Volchek. He'd said something that Marissa had clearly missed. "What?" she asked turning so she was now looking at Volchek with a menacing glare.

"I said-" Volchek started.

"Never mind, I don't care what you said. Just leave me be." Marissa cut in hastily really wanting to be alone at the moment. The two girls on the beach were still standing there, they looked like they were talking.

A look of surprise flashed across Volchek's face but was soon gone and blanketed by his usual cocky look. "Feisty," he said smirking while moving up the ramp towards Marissa. He stood in front of her, leaning on a rail with his arms crossed across his chest.

Marissa just stared at him expecting him to say something. After a moment of silence Marissa couldn't take it anymore. "Well?" she said expectantly.

"Well…" Volchek repleated with his smirk still in place.

Marissa let out a sigh of frustration and stood up to leave. She tried getting past Volchek to get to the ramp but he blocked her way. "Move," she said getting annoyed.

Volchek did so and moved forward towards Marissa, causing her to step backwards hitting her back against the tower. Marissa started to panic as Volchek moved closer to her. "Move it," she said sternly while trying to keep her voice steady.

Volchek just continued to smirk. He moved even closer to Marissa so that his body was almost touching hers. Marissa tried pushing Volchek out of the way but it was of no use because he was obviously stronger than her. _Shit. Now what… _

Volchek placed a hand on the wall behind Marissa, effectively cornering her. Marissa tried pushing him again but that only caused him to put his other arm up to cage Marissa. She continued fighting him until she heard a voice from behind him.

"I think she said to move asshole," they said firmly.

Marissa and Volchek looked to see who the owner of the voice was and Marissa saw the two who were sitting on the beach earlier, but now they both had their hoods up so that their faces were concealed. _That voice… I know that voice don't I? _Marissa thought to herself.

Volchek removed one of his arms leaving only one up to guard Marissa. "Yeah well, what's it to you?" he asked repeating Marissa's earlier words.

The taller girl shrugged. "I probably shouldn't give a damn but you're just bugging me right now," she said as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. The shorter girl covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Volchek's cocky demeanor changed to irritated. "And what the hell do you find so funny?" he asked the shorter girl snappily.

The shorter girl waved her hand at him as if to dismiss him or something. "Oh no, it's nothing. Please… continue with this soon-to-be-ass-kicking-smack down." she said while trying to stifle her laughter.

"The only asses that are going to be kicked are yours if you don't get the hell out of here," Volchek said getting even more irritated at the two who interrupted his plans.

"No. You fail. _Your_ ass is going to get kicked if you don't get the hell off of her," the taller girl said directing towards Marissa.

Volchek turned around fully now so that Marissa was no longer caged. "Oh yeah? And what if I do this?" Volchek turned back to Marissa and grabbed her. But before he could do anything, the taller girl said something.

"Hey!" Volchek turned around and she punched him square in the jaw, knocking him over to the side. Before he could stand, the girl put her foot on his chest, pinning him down on the ground.

"Alright, let's get this straight. If you ever touch her or any other girl for that matter like that again, we're going to have problems, got it?" she asked him. Volchek balled his fists and made to get up but the girl pushed down harder. "Wrong answer. Got it?"

Volchek narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

The girl lifted her foot off Volchek's chest. "Good," she said backing up from him. "Next time, just stick with your right hand you bastard," the girl said smirking to herself.

"Now get the hell out of here!" the shorter girl said somewhat ecstatically.

Volchek stood and brushed himself off. He gave the girls one last glare before turning around. "This isn't the end of this," he said as he was leaving.

Once Volchek was out of earshot, the shorter girl let out a laugh. "What a pansy!" she said while giving the taller girl a little congratulatory punch on the arm. "Good job Al, that was some grade A ass kicking. You pass."

The girl referred to as 'Al' turned to her friend and shook her head at her. "Pass what?"

The shorter girl shrugged. "I don't know…you pass!" she said giggling.

At this point, Marissa was starting to feel unnoticed. _Say something! _

Al turned to look at Marissa. "You should go home, it's late," she said and then turned back to her friend. "And _you_, you need to get your drunk ass home as well." She walked to her friend and grabbed her arm, leading her down the ramp.

As the girls were walking away, Marissa finally found her voice. "Wait!" she called out as she ran up to them.

The girls turned around and looked at Marissa expectantly, waiting for her to say something. "I… um… uh I wanted to say…," Marissa stumbled with her words. "T-Thank you," she finally got out while mentally cursing herself. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

Although Marissa couldn't see it, Al smiled to herself. "No problem."

"Yea, no problem!" the shorter girl said. "High quality ass kicking or your money back!" she said while waving her arms around.

Marissa smiled at the shorter girl's behavior. It reminded her of Summer.

Al rolled her eyes at her friend. "Ignore her, she's pretty drunk."

"Cut off that drunk on the end then that means you think I'm pretty!" the shorter girl said giggling but then paused. "Wait… are you hitting on me? Because you had this but then lost it fool!" the girl said pointing at her body.

"Again…ignore her," Al said turning back to Marissa.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the shorter girl exclaimed. "I am an important part of this society! Important I say!"

Marissa let out a laugh at the girl's little tantrum.

The shorter girl stopped her ranting when she heard Marissa. "…A-Are you laughing at me?" she turned to Al. "Is she laughing at me! Kick her ass!"

Al shook her head at her friend. "Don't worry, I wouldn't kick your ass," she assured Marissa. "You…shut up," she said to her friend.

The shorter girl stuck her tongue out at her friend and pouted.

"We should let you get home," Al said to Marissa. She turned back to her friend and grabbed her arm. "C'mon Jodie let's go," she dragged her friend Jodie and started to walk away from Marissa towards a beach house nearby.

Before thinking, Marissa called out to them again. "Wait!"

The girls stopped walking and turned around.

"Don't you want to know the name of who you just saved?" Marissa asked smiling, her ability to finally talk coherently returning.

Al opened her mouth to say something but Jodie cut in.

"We already know it Marissa."

* * *

Yea... short chapter I know... I don't even know if I'm going to continue with this... it was just an idea I had when I saw that episode... 

I might continue it if anyone wants me to, it just might take like...forever...

Sooooo... review if you want to, no pressure.

And if you must flame...do it correctly. "You suck!" That is not appropriate. "You suck_ because_..." Now that's acceptable. Haha.


	2. Hangovers: A Slow and Painful Death

Oh em gee. I didn't expect to get so many reviews. You people are awesome, I might just have to hang out in the Malex fandom for a little longer. Hah. So um yea, thanks a bunch for all the reviews, they're fantastical.

And to clear some stuff up with some of the reviewers. Some of you are thinking that the storyline is entirely new and Alex and Marissa haven't even dated yet, but it's not... I'm sticking with the history they have and all that jazz. But if you already knew that then good for you... I guess...

And to that one flamer... well it wasn't really a flame.. it was actually quite tame... but the reason Marissa didn't know it was Alex and Jodie is because they had their hoods up. Comprende? Alright then. But thanks for taking the time to tell me I suck... it was greatly appreciated... especially since you used the correct way of flaming... so kudos to you.

Well then, this author's note is long enough, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer still in effect... I still own nothing... and if I did then... Ryan would be dead... three times... in tragic ways...**

* * *

Marissa laid in her bed in the dark wondering if the events from a few hours ago had been a dream. _Ugh! Why did they have to wear their hoods up? _Marissa started getting frustrated because she could've sworn she recognized the blonde's voice. _But how? And how did they know my name? _Marissa was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the phone. Marissa wondered who would be calling at such an ungodly hour. She reached her arm towards the dresser near her bed trying to find the phone. _Maybe I should turn on some lights… _After a few more seconds, Marissa finally located the phone.

"COOP!" Marissa was met with the screechy sound of her best friend Summer when she turned on the phone.

"Why hello to you too Summer," Marissa said to her friend.

"Why haven't you been answering your cell phone?" Summer asked in a demanding tone. "I called like a gajillion times! Wait…," she paused for a second.

Marissa could hear a gasp on the other line.

"Are you screening my calls Coop!" Summer asked in a slightly hurt and angry voice.

Before Marissa could respond Summer launched into a rant.

"How dare you! I've been your best freakin' friend since we were tiny! I am your confidant! Your Watson! Your Scooby, god damned Doo! And now you're ignoring me! How could you! Ugh, if I was in a stable state, I-I'd find my car keys, drive over to that trailer, and kick your ass!" Summer said all in one breath.

Marissa smiled to herself. _Second threat tonight about my ass getting kicked… _Before Summer could resume her ranting, Marissa cut in. "Sum…"

"What!" Summer asked with a huff.

"Can I talk now?" Marissa asked.

After a second of thinking, Summer replied. "Fine."

Marissa smirked. "I'm sorry I missed your calls Summer, I must've turned off my cell phone when I was… at the beach…" Marissa trailed off at the end, not wanting to elaborate much further… at least for the time being.

Summer noticed the change in Marissa's voice and softened up. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen? C'mon, you know you can tell me." Summer urged her friend gently. She waited for Marissa to talk and she could hear a sigh on the other end of the line.

"I-I don't know… first there was that thing and then Ryan calling, a-and then there's Volchek, then there's these two girls and I know I know them but I-I don't know. I just don't know. I mean it's just all so damn confusing…" Marissa said while smothering a pillow over her head trying to rid herself of the confusion.

"Hmm…ok in order for me to help you, you've got to start making more sense than that Coop." Summer said lightly, trying to ease her friend's stress.

Marissa smiled to herself. "Second time tonight I've been told I'm incoherent."

"Really…," Summer inquired. "and who was the first person to tell you?"

"My-" Marissa paused. She was about to say 'myself' but she didn't think Summer would be too keen on the idea of her talking to herself. _Of course not, she'll think you're a psycho…wait that means you're psycho too, because you're me…and I'm you… wait…agh, stop! _Marissa shook her head to clear her mind from her talking subconscious.

When Marissa didn't respond, Summer started to get worried. "Coop? You there?"

"Hm? Oh uh yea, still here…," Marissa said, forgetting she was still on the phone.

"Right…," Summer dragged out the word. "If you're trying to ignore me on the phone then I seriously will drive over there and teach you a lesson little missy." Summer threatened.

Marissa laughed lightly. "Me little? Summer you're-"

"Nuh uh uh," Summer cut in briskly. "Don't even think of saying it Coop, or I _will_ come over there," Summer said seriously.

"Say what? I was going to say… you're a little fantastic!" Marissa said grinning to herself.

"You bet your ass I am," Summer boasted with a smile. "But really though… wanna tell me what happened earlier using complete sentences this time?" Summer asked, worried for her friend.

"It's just…," Marissa sighed into the phone. "Can we not do this right now?" she asked her friend. "I just really don't want to do this over the phone… like I _really _don't want to…" Marissa said remembering what had happened over the phone earlier. _Stupid Ryan… stupid phones… stupid everything… _Marissa thought to herself sardonically.

"Sure thing," Summer agreed hearing the pleading-ness in her friend's voice. "I can be over right now if you want me to," Summer offered.

"No that's fine, it's really late," Marissa said. "Besides, you said so yourself you weren't very stable right now," Marissa said with a laugh. "Wouldn't want you to get into an accident now would we?"

"You're right. I'm far too valuable to be driving right now," Summer said somewhat seriously.

Marissa laughed. "Exactly, what would the poor, misguided people do without a Summer in the world?"

"I know," Summer replied. "and what would _you_ do? You'd be so lost without me there. I've made up my mind, I am so not driving anywhere tonight," Summer said looking over at her clock. "or umm…morning I guess…"

"Morning?" Marissa asked while looking around the dark room for a clock.

"Yeah, it's like 1:30 in the morning. Note the key word…morning…," Summer explained to Marissa as if she were educating a six year old.

"Oh… I didn't realize it was so late…" Marissa said. _Shit! We have school tomorrow! _"We should probably be going to sleep…ya know with school and all that tomorrow?"

Even though Marissa couldn't see it, Summer raised her eyebrow. "Since when did you care about school?"

Marissa let out a mock gasp. "And what's that supposed to mean!"

Summer giggled. "Nothing nothing… besides, tomorrow's Friday, we should take the day off. Spend some time together, we haven't had any quality 'Summer-Marissa' time lately."

"Since when did we have 'Summer-Marissa' time?" Marissa asked.

This time, it was Summer who let out a gasp, but it wasn't a mock one. "We've always had 'Summer-Marissa' time! Do all those trips to the mall with me mean nothing to you?"

Marissa laughed. "Oh right, _those_. Wait, so why does your name get to go first?"

"Because…," Summer paused to think, "it's alphabetical… but reverse…"

"Haha, right." Marissa replied.

"So are we on for tomorrow?" Summer asked.

"Hmm…," Marissa pretended to think.

"C'mon, you and I both know you don't even like going to school and besides, it'll give us a chance to talk and stuff…" Summer said.

"Like you have to even ask. Of course I'll spend the day with you tomorrow," Marissa said with a smile.

"Good!" Summer exclaimed. "Now go to sleep, I want you in tip top shape for our shopping spree tomorrow!"

----------

Jodie groaned as she rolled around in her bed trying to get comfortable. An excruciating pain shot through her head as her room was doused with sunlight. _Agh. Stupid light… _"Alex, if you're the one who opened those curtains then I…am going to fucking kill you." Jodie said muffled under her covers.

Alex smirked while standing near the window with crossed arms. "This should be a good enough punishment for you: make your hangover hell."

Jodie let out another groan. "Punishment for what? Whatever it is I did to you while I was drunk probably rocked your world so you should be thanking me," Jodie said with a laugh but stopped abruptly. "Oh ouch… laughing not good for head…" she said clutching her head.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No you loser," she said playfully, "I'm talking about what happened at the beach last night."

"Well…," Jodie drawled.

"Well what?" Alex asked.

"Well what happened atthis so calledbeach?" Jodie said slowly, not wanting her head to be in anymore pain.

Alex went over to Jodie's bed and pulled off her covers. "You know what you did!"

Once the covers were off, Jodie immediately went in to a fetus position to keep herself warm. "You bitch!" Jodie cried out with her head hidden under her pillow. "And what did I do?"

Alex grabbed the pillow that was on top of her friend's head. "You let Marissa know we know her name!" she said while hitting Jodie with the pillow with each word.

"Ok ok already! Jeez," Jodie said sitting up and taking the pillow away from Alex. "Damn woman," she said while putting her head in her hands.

Alex reached over to the dresser by the bed and grabbed a water bottle along with two pills that she had put there earlier. "Here," she gave them to Jodie, "they should help ease the pain in your head."

"This isn't pain," Jodie said while taking the water and pills. "This is dying man… dying a slow and agonizing hung over death." Jodie said dramatically as she downed the water and pills.

Alex chuckled at her friend. "Always with the theatrics."

"You know me." Jodie said grinning. "So what's so bad about Marissa knowing we know her name?" Jodie asked feeling the power of the pills kick in already.

"Because!" Alex exclaimed. "She's not supposed to know who we are, that's why we had our hoods up in the first place!"

"Oh…right…" Jodie said casually. "Oh well," she shrugged, "she probably won't even know, I mean oh wow, some people knew her name."

Alex shook her head. "No, she might figure out who we are because you said 'AL'!" Alex said and then paused to think. _Wait… did I call her Jodie in front of Marissa last night? Oh shit… I think I did… _

"Oh wow, Al… she might think you're some weird guy Al or something…" Jodie said bringing Alex out of her thoughts.

"She could've saw my hair, " Alex pointed out.

"But… you had your hood up…" Jodie countered.

"Oh right…" Alex said calming down. _Yea… there's now way she could've saw my hair… yep… _

"I'm always right," Jodie said smirking, "so stop being so damned paranoid."

Alex's eyes widened. _Paranoia! _"What if she thinks we're stalkers!"

Jodie looked at the blonde with a funny look. "Stalkers?"

"Yeah! I mean she doesn't know who we are and yet we knew what her name was!" Alex said as if she had made an amazing discovery.

Jodie rolled her eyes at her friend. "Shut up already!" she said throwing the pillow she was holding at the blonde. "Besides, it's not like we're going to be running into her again right?"

Alex's eyes fell at Jodie's question. _Well it'd be kinda hard to not see her while we live in stupid Newport…_

"Or ya know… we can if you want to…" Jodie added with a casual shrug when Alex didn't answer her question. _Damn… just make up your mind Kelly, do you want the girl or not, jeez!_

"I-I don't know… we'll deal with it whenever it happens I guess…" Alex said sadly. _Maybe we won't run into her… she has school and stuff…_

Jodie placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yea… except it won't be 'we', _you're_ going to deal with it. It's your problem. I refuse to be dragged into the infamous 'Newport drama'." Jodie said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Alex smiled. "Right. Thanks for your support, you're such a great friend," she said sarcastically.

"I know I am. You should be grateful you ungrateful... brat!" Jodie said with a light push to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and got off Jodie's bed while pulling the shorter girl up along with her. "C'mon go get dressed," she commanded, "we'll grab some lunch and then get me my job back."

"Lunch? Job?" Jodie asked in confusion.

"Lunch. A noun or verb. The meal during noontime or the action of eating said meal during noon. Job-" Alex was cut off by Jodie.

"Shut up you square," Jodie said laughing, "you know what I meant!"

Alex grinned. "Well we're going to lunch because it's like half past noon," she said looking at the clock on the wall, "and I need to go to the Bait Shop to get my job back if we're going to survive in this town."

"Half past noon!" Jodie asked in a high pitched voice. "You woke me at 12 freaking' 30? What the hell is wrong with you fool? It's far too early to be up!"

Alex lightly slapped Jodie on the arm. "Go get dressed or else I'm going to get lunch by myself," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Loner!" Jodie called out to her.

* * *

Meh. Nothing exciting really happened in this chapter... next one should have some more relative stuff... I promise.

So again, review if you wish to, tis no biggie. But if you do then I shall give you tons of karma points through the magic of my insanity.

Till next time people.


End file.
